


my heart was screamin' at my bones

by ArchWolfGoldrinn (InkStainsOnMyHands)



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Rough Sex, Seduction, Tattoos, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainsOnMyHands/pseuds/ArchWolfGoldrinn
Summary: For someone so adamantly against tattoos and piercings, those were some convincing false tribals spiraling around Varian's mighty upper arms and realistic faux rings dangling from his pebbled brown nipples.Anduin narrowed his eyes. Flashes from their explosive argument over his cartilage piercing reeled through his mind.That hecking hypocrite!Or,Anduin discovers Varian has tattoos and piercings. His entire world shifts in response.
Relationships: Anduin Wrynn/Varian Wrynn
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32





	my heart was screamin' at my bones

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for much longer than I should have. And even after all that time, I'm not satisfied with it. But, at some point, I've got to get this posted and off my mind! Please accept this humble offering as I work on something much better.

As soon as Anduin opened the door to the basement, a plume of hot, stifling air wafted into his face. Ugh! No wonder his father needed an extra bottle of water with such urgency. It was a small miracle the man had the wherewithal to type out a text message! Let alone remain uncooked within the bowels of this air fryer! 

Yet, despite Varian’s predicament, a series of _thud, thud, thud_ s accompanied Anduin’s creaking footsteps. With each swing of a protesting chain, a boxer’s exhale followed. Then, another round of _boom, boom, boom_. 

Anduin smiled and rolled his eyes; he could only hope that when he turned forty he would be _that_ dedicated to a semi-professional hobby. _Just gotta find something I’m good at first._

“Y’know,” Anduin started, descending further into - evidently - their new sauna. “If this pandemic goes on for much longer, we might need to invest in finishing the home gym. Wouldn’t want you to die of a heat stroke. At least, not until I’ve updated your life insurance policy.” 

A bark of laughter met his quip. The abuse leveled against their punching bag, however, continued uninterrupted. 

Anduin opened his mouth to add something about potential frostbite in winter, but the image that met his eyes at the bottom of the staircase suspended his lips. _Lord have mercy_ , the spectacle stole the words from his tongue, the air from his lungs, and rooted his feet. Like a fish out of water, Anduin gaped in defiance of the signals his brain desperately tried to send to the rest of his body. 

_Holy hell!_ Varian’s bare, glistening, olive-toned torso made quite the scene! From his massive shoulders, to the raised planes of his pectorals, the deep dips of his abs, and the harsh ‘v’ of his hips, Varian’s form seemed primed for violence ...or sex. 

_Who told him he had to audition for the next_ Marvel _movie?_

Anduin swallowed the lump in his throat, processing this discovery. And what an extraordinary discovery it was! Without an occasion to ever see his father shirtless, Anduin had little idea of what the man hid beneath his dress shirts and sports jerseys. Oh, he had correctly deduced the adequacy of his build, given his breadth and height. But he never would have imagined Varian’s body consisting of such sharp masculine cuts and hard bulging ridges. After all, such features only existed in doctored social media posts and fan service in films - or so he had once believed. 

In the middle of contemplating the absurdity of his shifted reality, Anduin’s eye caught _them_ : body modifications. _Oh no_ ! For someone so adamantly against tattoos and piercings, _those_ were some convincing false tribals spiraling around his mighty upper arms and realistic faux rings dangling from his pebbled brown nipples. 

Anduin narrowed his eyes. Flashes from their explosive argument over his cartilage piercing reeled through his mind. _That hecking hypocrite!_

Varian, seemingly realizing the secrets he had just exposed, abruptly stopped his boxing practice to stride over to where his compression shirt rested upon a bench. He picked up the rumbled black garment and slipped into it with a shocking amount of grace given the tightness of the material. It conformed to all of his attractive contours, molding around his body like a second skin. And at that moment, a strange sort of mortification warmed Anduin’s insides. 

How had he not noticed his father’s powerful physique before? All his steep angles? All those strapping lines? That damned shirt, a favorite of Varian’s, left so little to the imagination he might as well not have even bothered! Obliviousness, stupidity, or a combination of the two must have blinded Anduin all these years. 

_And_ _once you see it, you can’t un-see it,_ added a treacherous inner voice. 

“If you have something to say,” Varian grumbled, his rich, deep voice yanking Anduin from his racing thoughts about _his own father’s body_. 

Right, yes, there were more pressing matters at hand! 

“Wow, father, such perfect virgin skin you have there, unblemished by the hands of man,” Anduin deadpanned theatrically. “My only wish is to remain just as untarnished for all time.” 

Varian raised his arm, large palm outstretched towards his son. Anduin, on instinct, tossed the water bottle clutched in his quivering fist. After an effortless catch, Varian opened the container and gulped from it. (Anduin’s attention, for reasons he did not want to examine too closely, locked onto the bobbing of Varian’s adam’s apple.) 

Once Varian had his fill, he choked out, “Don’t be a smartass.” 

“Beats the alternative,” Anduin quipped beneath his breath without the chance to think better of it. 

A tic worked its way to Varian’s strong jaw. “I don’t tolerate disrespect in my house, boy,” he warned, low and menacing. 

Outrage and indignation pulled at Anduin’s own hanging jaw. “ _You’re_ mad at _me?_ ” he screeched. “I’m not the one who nearly kicked my son out of the house for an earring while looking like a cage fighter.” 

Clicking his tongue, Varian rolled his eyes. “I didn’t nearly kick you out of the house, stop being dramatic!” 

“I’m not being dramatic!” Anduin insisted. 

A rush of air escaped through Varian’s nostrils before he approached his stunned child. To anyone else, his predatory stalking would have seemed threatening, dangerous. Anduin, on the other hand, didn’t lose his nerve. Instead, he crossed his arms and lifted his chin in defiant challenge. (Not because he believed his father weak. No, no! But because he knew he would only find safety and shelter within Varian’s arms, no matter his emotional state.)

Within reach, Varian stopped and leveled Anduin with a hard look. “You’ve known me all your life and yet you only just found out I have tattoos.” 

“And piercings.” Anduin quirked an eyebrow. 

The line of Varian’s (full) mouth slanted. “The point is, at least I can hide the evidence of my idiocy. You can’t hide shit like this from your future patients.” Varian flicked Anduin’s pierced ear. 

Anduin chuckled, more amused than annoyed by the stinging of his ear. His father’s expressions gentled; the steel of his eyes melted and his aggrieved frown quirked into a serene smile. Softer, Varian added, “I just don’t want you to make permanent changes to your body you’ll regret. I allowed my exes to influence me for far too long, and now I have _lasting_ reminders of my terrible decisions. I’m so grateful to your mother for finding me when she did, otherwise I might have made a more visible mistake." 

In a fit of inspired flamboyancy, Anduin placed steepled fingers beneath his chin and fluttered his eyelashes. “And here I thought you were grateful to her for me.” 

Varian leaned back, crossed his arms, and pursed his lips. “ Sometimes I wish she would have given me the gift receipt.” 

Anduin snickered, “It’s too late to return me now anyway.” 

Varian snorted. His wrapped hand gave a light shove to Anduin’s shoulder. “Brat.” 

“Old man.” Anduin returned the affection. 

A playful wrestling match began. Along with light shoves, they exchanged giggles, chuckles and the occasional screech. 

Then, before either could process the exact sequence of events, Varian pressed Anduin against the wall beside the mouth of the basement. 

A sudden stomach-sinking, heart-pounding, life-skewing clarity illuminated the reason behind Anduin’s strange observations and odd unanswered questions. 

The pair exchanged a glance, one of equal heat, dark promise, and hesitation. Racing thoughts of _wrong, wrong, wrong_ warred with the warmth spilling into Anduin's tummy. No matter how taboo the situation, it didn't hinder his desire to rise up onto his tip-toes and close the gap between their panting mouths. And given the equal measure of emotion flickering across Varian’s visage, he knew the kiss would be reciprocated in kind. Despite his better judgment, his clit _throbbed_ at the fantasy. 

Ugh! Why did Varian - and when did he become 'Varian'? - have to be _exactly_ his type? 

"I should go take a shower," Varian croaked, breaking Anduin out of his longing reverie. 

_Wait! No!_ Anduin needed more time to think about the possibility of _this_. 

Instinct urged Anduin to reach out and take hold of his father's wrist, precluding his escape. Yet, cowardice seized control over his body, keeping him frozen against the wall. Unwittingly, he allowed his father to ascend the stairs into their home without him. 

_Shit_. 

* * *

Upon exiting his en suite, Varian did not startle and attempt to hide his slick naked body at the sight of Anduin waiting for him on his bed. Nonplussed, he continued to towel his shoulder-length brunette hair without pause, as if the younger man had always made a habit of lounging in his room. Good. That boded well for Anduin's upcoming attempt at seduction. 

_But first..._ Anduin took the opportunity to appreciate the view - as it were. Drawn first to the inked patterns on Varian’s upper body, his fingertips itched to reach out and trace those intricate lines upon his hard flesh. A network of manmade trails that would lead him down to the metal in his chest, his abdominal, his…

"I took a cold shower, and so should you," Varian barked before Anduin could appraise the more ... _interesting_ parts of his anatomy. Had he somehow heard his lecherous musings? 

Anduin smirked. "Varian -"

"No!" his father snapped, sending a cold wave of dread to Anduin's stomach. This newborn apprehension must have been transparent, because in a much more reasonable tone, he continued, "I won't deny something happened between us in the basement, but this is the one and only time I'm going to acknowledge it. It happened, but we're going to chalk it up to the heat frying our brains. End of discussion." With that, he wrapped his towel around his waist. 

As it _should_ be, Anduin reasoned. Varian _should_ dissuade his son from this complete and utter lunacy. No person in their right mind _should_ give into such vile temptation. 

On the other hand, beacons of good judgment and reason hardly came in the form of hormonal nineteen-year-olds whose fathers _looked like that._

"Fine," Anduin huffed. "You said you took a cold shower? I guess I'll try that too." 

In one swift motion, Anduin tugged his house shirt over his head. He flung it onto the floor in a rather strange form of challenge, with all the bravado of a bullfighter sweeping a red cape. Cool air swept over Anduin’s bare chest; his nipples hardened. _Perfect._

Varian growled as if he were a dog protecting his territory from an encroaching stranger. That - surprisingly attractive - noise did little to dissuade Anduin from removing his shorts and boxers as well, discarding them unceremoniously atop their fallen brethren. "If you'll excuse me." Anduin strode toward his father's bathroom. 

That short-lived journey ended with his being scooped up and tossed onto the bed. 

_Holy shit! Varian can actually manhandle me!_ Anduin's insides clenched, and liquid heat pooled between his legs. Fuck! If that didn't make Anduin want to present himself like a bitch in heat to his father without having even been touched! 

Suddenly, the bed around him bounced with the force of Varian _pouncing_ atop him. Hovering centimeters over the boy, he snarled, "You little - I'm trying to protect you!" 

_Oh_ … Anduin released the tiniest gasp. Then, silence permeated the space between them. Time froze. And between bated breaths, he became cognizant of three more truths: 

One, Varian had a visage so chiseled, rugged and handsome it threatened to consume him for the rest of his life. (The question remained: how had he not noticed this before? Those piercing blue eyes? The way the shadow upon his strong jaw played with his features? Those plump lips?) 

Two, Varian had genuine romantic feelings for him. 

And three, Anduin reciprocated those amorous affections. 

Anduin’s heart pounded against its cage, his lungs burned for more oxygen than he could breathe, and passion boiled his blood. "I know," he murmured almost without thought. 

Varian's shifting expression betrayed an internal battle he waged. Another small eternity seemed to pass between them. Just as Anduin’s hope began to drain, his father, haltingly, bent forward to press that incredible mouth onto his.

Never had Anduin imagined he would receive such a soft, romantic, perfect first kiss as the one Varian gave him. It made his body tingle and his soul sing. For the first time, he understood the phrase “floating on cloud nine”. Oh, his body would slip to the ceiling if not for Varian keeping him restrained on the bed. 

Curious fingers found their way into the wet mane of Varian’s hair. In turn, Varian's generous hands cupped the apples of Anduin’s cheeks. The older man took a deep breath through his nostrils as he deepened the kiss; Anduin’s toes curled. 

Minutes (or hours - Anduin could not say) passed of exchanging breath, pawing at heated skin, and grinding intimately. At some point, although the exact memory of it escaped Anduin, Varian had tossed his towel away. Feeling the sensation of something hard, twitching, and _enormous_ rubbing against his thigh shot a bullet of exhilaration through Anduin’s body. None of his previous boyfriends could compare to that magnitude. _And_ _all of that belongs to me now_. He sighed, canting his hips to seek more of that sensation. 

Varian withdrew from Anduin’s mouth. A whisper above his lips, he murmured, “Eager, are we? Guess I’m not dealing with a shy virgin, then?” 

Anduin tensed. Did Varian expect as much? 

Strained by the weight of his immediate shame, Anduin’s resolve wavered in a single heartbeat. He averted Varian’s piercing gaze, setting his sight, instead, on the indent of his whiskered chin. A string of lies and excuses streamed from his brain, only to be dammed at the back of his dry, squeaking throat. 

What could he possibly say to preserve his reputation of being Varian’s good innocent boy? 

Varian grinned. “Anduin, Anduin, sweetheart,” he cooed. His index finger met the underside of Anduin’s chin, lifting it to resummon his focus. “I wouldn’t have suggested finding you a birth control alternative if I didn’t think there was a possibility you were sexually active. So, tell me: are you a virgin?”  
  
In spite of the prickling sensation of anxiety still ravaging Anduin's head and shoulders, Varian charmed the crooked snake of stuttered words that slithered out of Anduin’s trembling mouth, “I’m ...mmm, well, no, I’m not.” 

  
Varian _purred_. 

_Oh!_ Anduin had not expected that particular reaction. _No sir._

Varian’s hand traveled from Anduin’s chin to cup the curve of his cheek once more. “I take it, then, you know what you like?” He leaned down to place sweet kisses upon the column of Anduin’s neck. Each one sent a flurry of fluttering to Anduin’s poor, abused tummy. “Tell me what you like, baby. I want to know what makes you feel good.”   
  


"This," Anduin moaned, almost without thought. He wrapped his arms around Varian’s shoulders, pulling him ever closer still. The waves of heat rolling off his hard body, combined with his tender attentions, sparked embers of delicious bliss to burn in Anduin's pelvis. “This, feeling cared for, loved...it feels really good.” 

Varian rumbled against his throat. Playful nips followed the pleased noise. “Beautiful boy,” he breathed over his abused flesh. “Of course you’re cared for and loved. Always have been.” 

Anduin’s eyes fluttered shut as he sank into this euphoria. So safe. So secure. “Daddy,” he whimpered. 

Varian's shivering tempered any humiliation that could have been wrought by Anduin’s slip of the tongue. He groaned,“Fuck, baby, you can’t do that to me.” 

Anduin grinned to himself. _Oh_ ? Who knew his father was so kinky? Fortunate for Varian, Anduin more than wanted to indulge those particular proclivities. "Do what, _daddy_?" 

Varian _snarled_. His teeth punished the junction between Anduin's neck and shoulder. 

Anduin arched his back and moaned. Pain and pleasure curled in his belly in equal measure. Fantasizing himself prey in the jaws of this fearsome predator, his head grew fuzzy with frenzied notions of _he wanted me, hunted after me, caught me, I’m his, I’m his, I’m his._

Varian released Anduin. "Now you're just asking for it, aren't you?" he murmured; the ghost of his words played over the new marks that Anduin knew must be on his skin by their ache. 

"You're only now figuring that out?" Anduin whined while his wounds were worked over by a concerned tongue. His finger curled in Varian’s tresses, tugging on them in retaliation. 

Varian responded with a deep purr. His lips and teeth proceeded to graze a path from Anduin's collarbone to his sternum. At the point between Anduin’s humble breasts, he nosed along where they began to curve. "Can I touch them?" he murmured over his fevered gooseflesh. 

_Can Varian touch them?_ Anduin’s wicked, almost-hysterical grin widened. He could think of no other man he trusted more with his body, with his very identity, than the one in his arms. After all, no other man had ever asked his permission before delving into such potentially dangerous territory. “Please!” 

Large hands cupped Anduin’s chest in a manner so reverent the younger man couldn't help but find it quite endearing. _Loved,_ Anduin remembered. _He wants me to feel loved._

“Gorgeous,” Varian whispered between kisses to Anduin’s tits. “So gorgeous.” 

The genuine wonder in Varian’s words, more so than the physical sensation of his touch, sent waves of heat to Anduin’s core. This wolf, who barked and snapped and gnashed their teeth at anyone who so much as approached him, was drawn to Anduin's open hand. Of all people, Varian found something worthy of devotion about _him_ . Somehow, Anduin beat out powerful politicians, generous philanthropists, and beauty queens for his attention. And the concept _of being special to his precious daddy_ ignited the lust already circulating throughout his entire body; his clit pounded. 

“Daddy,” Anduin sighed. His heels pressed against the mattress. 

“I told you, baby,” Varian crooned, his thumbs brushing over his bed partner’s pert nipples. Anduin writhed as tendrils of bliss cascaded from Varian’s touch and settled into his core. “You can’t do that to me. It makes me want to do _very_ bad things to you.” 

Shivers raced down Anduin’s entire form. _Very bad things, huh?_

Anduin took note of the extreme juxtaposition before him. For all Varian’s tender reverence, lethality accentuated the surface of his tanned brawn, like stripes upon a venomous snake. If the man wanted to, he could twist Anduin into any position, take him however he wished, and leave him bruised, dirty and claimed. _Fuck._

Desperation pushed a sob from his throat. “I want you to do bad things to me. I want it so bad, daddy.”  
  
Varian peered up and chuckled at his wouldbe lover. “I thought you wanted it gentle?” 

Anduin shook his head. “I want love. And love can be rough,” he replied with a pout. 

Varian’s grin sharpened at its corners. “Well, if that’s the case…” Calloused fingertips met the lips of Anduin’s moistened cunt; he yelped. “Oh? Too rough?” 

Anduin shook his head, grinding against Varian’s hand in defiance of his provocation. No, no, this was exactly what he wanted. Despite Varian remaining stationary over the less sensitive portions of his intimate anatomy, his own undulations provided enough stimulation to have him gasping.

Varian rose on his knees. “I didn’t realize how much you needed me, sweetheart,” he cooed. “You’ve been denied too long.” 

And with that pronouncement, Varian circled a finger over Anduin’s twitching clit, wrenching a startled cry from the younger man. _Daddy is touching me!_ He could hardly believe it. Yet, there was no mistaking the sharp delight sparking up his spine with each light massage. 

In an effort to ground himself to the moment, Anduin’s hands traveled from Varian’s hair to his tattooed torso. His nails raked down Varian’s stark markings, and - oh - he shouldn’t find them as attractive as he does. But there was something about their shapes and edges that drew him like a moth to a flame. 

Furthermore, he travelled down the length of Varian’s chest, scrapping over the rings dangling from his pectorals. Varian's breathy exhale of “fuck” gave evidence to a heightened sensitivity due to his piercings - one Anduin would inevitably exploit in the future. _By God, what a turn-on._

Varian’s thumb replaced his index finger, freeing it to explore Anduin's sopping slit. Only pride held Anduin back from chanting, _please, please, please_ ; though he typically derived more pleasure from external stimuli, having some part of Varian inside him would be the ultimate thrill. 

A thick finger breached Anduin, shocking his spine with an electric pleasure he had never known before. Odd, considering this type of foreplay only ever served to prevent pain from penetration in the past. 

Anduin didn’t have long to assess this new sensation. Varian moved his finger in slow, even, expert motions, dragging mewls from his lover. Too soon, the pressure in Anduin’s pelvis mounted. _Good God_ , could he come from this alone? _Another first to add._

“Daddy, daddy, daddy,” Anduin chanted over and over again. Then, a second digit joined the first inside him, choking him into garbled nonsense. 

Varian moved faster and faster, fucking Anduin with his hand as his thumb continued to press upon his twitching bundle of nerves. Anduin yowled. His cunt spasmed. _Oh God! Oh God! Oh God!_ It was too much! A torrent washed over Varian’s hand. 

With a startled laugh, Varian stilled, allowing some of Anduin’s come to pool in his palm. “Holy - You really did need me, didn’t you? Damn, baby.”

Anduin fought for each drag of air. He had never come that hard before! And worse yet, Varian teased him for it! A pout puffed Anduin’s lips. “Don’t make fun of me.” 

“I’m not,” Varian chortled. He bent forward to kiss away the sour expression from Anduin’s visage. “I swear I’m not.” 

“Yes you were!” Anduin propped himself on his elbows to slap Varian's shoulder as punishment for the crime. “And if you want me to forgive you, you’ll stop teasing me and fuck me.” 

"Not yet. We have a while before we get to that." Varian smirked. "All night in fact." 

Anduin swore he heard a record scratch in his mind. 

_Excuse me? Absolutely not! Are you trying to kill me?_ Anduin wouldn't last another hour, let alone an entire night! (Not to mention he wanted to snuggle up to Varian while watching the game that night.) Was Varian insane? Who did he think he had in his bed? A middle-aged partner in their sexual prime? Hell no! 

Anduin shook his head and frowned. "You forget I'm not even twenty yet. Any more and I will have an aneurysm. That's my actual medical opinion." 

"Anduin -" 

Split-second inspiration struck Anduin. He interrupted Varian's blatant disapproval by reaching down between his legs, tugging at his lover's wrist, and easing his fingers from his overstimulated cunt. Mm, his body felt too open; it contracted around nothing. Fuck. He needed Varian, and soon. 

Guiding Varian's hand to his mouth, he lapped at the remaining juices there, enjoying the exotic taste of himself on his father’s skin. He kept his eyes trained on the man the entire time, hoping to convey his absolute need. 

Varian’s sky blues darkened into steel. A ferocious snarl tugged at his muzzle. The lines of his silhouette visibly tensed. _Yes! Yes! Yes!_

Anduin found himself pressed upon the mattress once again, with a tower of raw feral power, guised as a man, separating his thighs. 

They exchanged a silent acknowledgement: this is it, no turning back. 

Anduin rolled his hips. The moist lips of his cunt dragged along the length of Varian's enormous dick. And that, seemingly, was the only permission Varian required. With a growl, he loomed over Anduin to plunge the head of his cock into his lover’s depths. 

Ah! A rush of air burst through Anduin’s lungs. He had underestimated Varian's massive girth. Yet, despite the burning stretch with each additional inch, his soaked flesh parted easily for his father. After only a few false, stuttering starts, Varian seated himself fully into the clutch of his body. 

_I'm his. I belong to him now._

Anduin whimpered. Varian’s size had an unexpected effect; he could feel him _everywhere_. His cock pressed against every delicious nerve inside him all at once. Tingling bliss already filled the space between his core and lower back, and the man hadn’t even begun yet! 

As if on cue, Varian huffed against his cheek, "Tell me when I can move.” God, he sounded ruined! 

"Now please. Please fuck me." 

“Are you sure? 

Anduin's hands scrambled over Varian’s upper arms. “Yes. Yes!” 

Varian mercifully moved, thrusting shallowly at first. But as Anduin’s moans filled the room, he sought to fuck him deeper, and faster, and harder, until his pace became beautifully brutal. Each tenacious undulation wrought an undeniable ecstasy from within Anduin; stars burst within his lower belly. Furthermore, the slapping of their skin, their shared exclamations, and protests from the bed created an erotic cacophany that only added to the experience. Far too soon, yet again, Anduin met the edge of complete gratification. 

“Oh daddy,” Anduin sobbed. He continued to cling to Varian's shoulders, fingers digging into the ample meat there. “Oh daddy! I'm close! Daddy, please. You’re going to make me come!" 

Fuck. That concept was hotter than it had any right to be. His own father, lifelong best friend, and once platonic soulmate? Pounding him into the mattress? Making him gush all over his expensive sheets untouched? That, in it of itself, drove Anduin further and further. 

“That’s right. That’s right, come on daddy’s cock," Varian growled into the sensitive shell of his ear. His warm, ragged puffs of air and low rumbling inspired an image of a creature, more beast than man, thrusting between Anduin's splayed legs. The boy cried out. "Yes. Yes. Show daddy how much you love it.”  
  
A scream forced its way from Anduin's raw throat. He whited out, returning to himself only after warm splashes of something hit his stomach. His eyes opened, finding Varian hunched over him, one hand on his bent knee and the other stroking his spent cock over him. 

_Damn, he should have come inside me._ Regardless, disappointment had a difficult time cutting through the hazy fog of his afterglow. 

Varian, too, appeared delighted. He chuckled, "Time for a shower?" 

"Probably," Anduin laughed. 

* * *

That night, Varian curled around Anduin on _their_ bed as they watched their home team lose spectacularly. Neither seemed to care very much, more interested in the warm feel of each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments and critiques are welcome! In fact, they're my lifeblood. Please validate me.


End file.
